Insecurities
by ToraTsuin
Summary: It's something engraved into Tsuna from years of bulling. Sometimes it's so subconscious that his guardians will notice it before he does, other times it's simply something that overwhelms him.


It takes a long time for the facts to present themselves through Tsuna's insecurities.

That none of them were going to leave him. That they weren't staying for kicks.

It's something Tsuna battles with until Mukuro sits down to talk to him and Kyoya fights him.

* * *

Mukuro leads them to a small cafe. It took some lying to Hayato, some appeasing to Takeshi, and some begging to Chrome to permit Mukuro's request, but Tsuna trusts his male mist wholeheartedly.

The dainty table towards the back doesn't surprise Tsuna, or even Mukuro's flirtatious nature with the employee. He's kind to her, as well, ordering items off the menu. They make small talk until the waitress returns, bright smiles and kind service, before leaving them with their drinks.

Mukuro takes a sip from his Earl Grey, watching Tsuna drink his hot chocolate. It's got marshmallows as well, after one too many adventures with Byakuran.

Tsuna smiles at his mist, warm and trusting even with all Mukuro's done. His tone his grateful, and Mukuro can't deny the warmth it brings him, "Thanks for this."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughs, enjoying the crinkle of Tsuna's eyes in amusement, "I brought you here for a reason Tsunayoshi."

"I know." It's simple and to the point, but there's unmistakable fondness. Besides, Mukuro's never liked beating around the bush.

Mukuro relishes in the amount of trust Tsuna's given him, "Oh do you now?"

There's a quiet laugh, and it twinkles in the mist's ears, "You don't do things in halves. There's a purpose to even the littlest of your actions."

Mukuro sighs, fondly observing his sky. It's been longer than he can remember since the last time someone cared for him like Tsunayoshi did. Tsunayoshi who's literally kicked down doors to ensure that not only Mukuro but Ken and Chisuka are safe and happy and well. Tsunayoshi who shoved them into an apartment paid by himself, demanding they become a healthy weight and live with fun in their lives.

It's endearing, and Tsunayoshi knows Mukuro's captured in his charm, yet fears him leaving. Mukuro can't fathom why Tsunayoshi holds these insecurities after these years, but he's lead to believe someone broke his sky's trust long ago. An unforgivable action, leading to Tsunayoshi's insecurities never truly fading.

Tsunayoshi's eyes meet his once more, and his eyes cloud in concern. "You okay Mukuro?"

Mukuro almost sighs again, Tsunayoshi truly is too kind for the dark underworld. "The little cow tells me you suffer nightmares."

"Ah," Tsuna's eyes flash in recognition, "he's gotten everyone into an uproar. I'm really fine."

"You've shown loyalty to me, Tsunayoshi, when you pierced your own palm with my trident when your father threatened to kill me." Mukuro continues even as Tsunayoshi bristles at the memory, "I've never shown you my loyalty now have I?"

"That's unnecessary." Tsuna immediately replies, "I know you are when you defend not only me but Takeshi, Hayato, Ryo-nii, and the others."

"But it is." Mukuro deflects, "Especially when both Chrome and I have seen your particular insecurities within your mindscape."

Tsuna's hands tighten on his cup, his downcast eyes matching his swirling drink, "So that's why you brought that up."

"I know words mean little to you when it comes to these things. When words have been used to injury and belittle you. So I won't pledge my loyalty to you like the puppy has and continues to do." Mukuro places his cup down on the table, reaching across the table to tap the side of Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna doesn't even shiver at the motion, long used to the clingy actions of certain members of his family. He merely raises an eyebrow at the feeling of mist flames- mist flames he's gotten his body used to as a means to not reject Mukuro's help by accident- weaving themselves onto his skin.

"That, dear Tsunayoshi, will allow you into my mindscape at any time."

The widening of Tsuna's eyes in shock almost angers Mukuro. It's like Tsunayoshi believes he's not worthy of such trust. Tsunayoshi's cup finds itself back on the table, as his fingers glide across the new mark.

Satisfied with the gratefulness in his sky's eyes, Mukuro pays for the drinks. He knows Tsunayoshi wouldn't abuse his power, and won't listen to such declarations. "Let us leave before the puppy sniffs out your lies."

* * *

Kyoya Hibari does not do comfort. Kyoya Hibari defends and breaks bones to ensure safety to his pack.

But Kyoya does not back down from one pineapple's concern about a certain Omnivore's wellbeing.

He also does not back down from the pineapple herbivore's subsequent taunts.

So he orders Tetsuya to retrieve the omnivore from class.

Tsunayoshi Sawada enters his office with amused curiosity. The omnivore smiles brightly at him, "What'cha need Kyoya?"

A tonfa is thrown at his face, but the brunette catches it with ease. "Did Mukuro come to see you? I can sense his flames around."

"Fight me." Kyoya growls, moving forwards to attack. As he expects, the omnivore tosses the tonfa back. But then he's gone.

"Catch me if you can Kyoya dear!" Tsuna blows a kiss over his shoulder, laughing the whole way up to the rooftops. He's bouncing with energy by the time Kyoya's embarrassed eyes and angry scowl appear.

"I'm going to _bite you to death_ for that _unsightly_ display of affection omnivore." The cloud snarls out, before launching himself at his boss.

Tsuna's laughing as he dodges and swings punches like their just training. Kyoya lights his flames in frustration and Tsuna lights his.

There's a kick to deflect a tonfa, a punch to Tsuna's collarbone, a swift jab to Kyoya's side where he's ticklish, and a tonfa to Tsuna's stomach.

Fueling Kyoya's fury is Tsuna's constant delighted laughing and his complements when a strong attack hits him.

It takes a few more jabs to Kyoya's sides before the skylark stops in order to hold back laughter. Before he submits to Tsuna's childish tactics and beaming face. There's one last jab to his side and a short laugh leaves Kyoya. The carnivore ignores how Tsuna's face brightens even more when the foreign sound leaves him.

"Do not doubt my loyalty Tsunayoshi Sawada. There are few permitted to speak my given name." Kyoya smirks when Tsuna stops laughing in favor of choking in shock.

Tsuna makes some strangled sounds, hands moving in an attempt to communicate how he felt.

Kyoya merely hands his sky a note and hits his head, "Don't be late to class or I _will_ bite you to death."

* * *

1094 words

I'm making this it's own one-shot and putting it in Moments! I love it so much ; u ;


End file.
